


As Good As It Gets

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared are.. something. And it's good, it's amazing. The problem? Jared wants to know what it is and if it's going somewhere. Jensen makes him realize that there is no problem because what they share is as good as it gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: It's not obvious at all but this fic was inspired by Jensen's "Eye of The Tiger" and Jared's laughing in the background. While I was watching/hearing that all I could think of was "This is as good as it gets".  


* * *

Two bodies slid against each other in a passionate rhythm, the sound of skin meeting skin as audible in the room as the two sets of groans. In the darkness barely anything was visible whereas the smell of sex made up for the lack of visual.

 

Personally, Jared hardly gave a damn what he saw at the moment. Bright light exploded behind his eyelids with each rough trust Jensen gave inside him, rocking both of them and the bed in a frenzy of lust. It seemed to the younger man that they had been at this for hours but again, he couldn’t care less. His arms shook slightly, now weaker from having to keep him upright with all the pressure for such a long time. He steadied himself mentally and clutched at the sheets as he was pounded mercilessly, the assault on his prostate feeling better than anything he’d ever experienced.

 

This wasn’t the first time they’d got it on but then again every time felt like the first time. Jensen was a natural or so it seemed because every move and touch of his felt flawless against and inside Jared. The older man had skill but it came to him naturally, much like his beauty – nothing false or fake. That was Jensen for Jared- unbelievably perfect but real. Exactly like the sex they were having. And yet again, Jared didn’t want it to end.

 

“Don’t – uhh, don’t stop!” He moaned and pushed back onto Jensen’s throbbing member, wanting it even and harder and faster and forever.

 

“Course I won’t.” Jensen growled behind him, voice even deeper than normal, hands holding tighter onto Jared’s waist. He increased his pace, pounding inside the younger man with the lust he seemed to have nonstop when he was around his co-star.

 

Whispering praises about how hot Jared felt and how good he was being, Jensen gave a series of extremely hard thrusts, pushing the other’s body forward in the process. Light exploded behind Jared’s eyes as the top of his head hit the headboard of the bed, triggering that something inside him. The cry that left his lips sounded piercing even to his own ears as his orgasm hit him, strong waves of mind-blowing pleasure rocking his body.

 

Jensen slowed his movements just a little, enough to prolong his own climax. He buried himself deep in Jared and rolled his hips against the sweet ass as it clutched around his for a few moments before he let himself come, the evidence of his high filling the younger man up in generous wet spurts. Jared moaned softly at that as he collapsed onto the bed, no longer being able to hold himself up.

 

“So fucking good… as always.” He whispered, already feeling sleepy but wanting to voice his thoughts. “Thank you.”

 

He heard Jensen’s breathy laugh as the other lied down beside him and threw a possessive arm over his back. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Mmm.” Was Jared’s only reply before he snuggled closer to the other man and let sleep consume him. A smile played on his lips even as he slept and dreamt about never ending closeness.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Jared fucking Padalecki, get out of that bathroom already!” It was morning time and they were supposed to be shooting “Yellow Fever” in less than two hours.

 

Jared rolled his eyes in front of the mirror as he dried his hair with one of the white towels that said “him”. Who knew exactly how many times he or Jensen had picked the wrong towel. Jared wasn’t sure he even wanted to know. Sighing, he took a deep breath.

“In a minute!!”

 

“Well hurry it up!” No, Jensen wasn’t exactly a morning person but Jared did enjoy fixing his slight grumpiness with stupid jokes and hot kisses. Today though, he thought as he ruffled the brown locks on top of his head, was going to be different. He wanted to talk to Jensen about something that he wasn’t sure his co-star even wanted to talk about.

 

Opening the bathroom door, he came face to… well, hair with a fake glaring Jensen.

 

“It’s about time. What do you do in there anyway?” The older man asked as he let Jared step out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Jared gave him one of his infamous grins as he headed toward his bedroom, turning around only for a second to answer his friend’s question. “I was showering. You shot your jizz in my ass last night and then I fell asleep without taking a shower. I like being clean, you know!” The last words were yelled from his bedroom where he started getting dressed.

 

“Yeah well you like being dirty too!” Jensen’s words grazed his ears before Jared heard the bathroom door slam closed. He laughed heartily, his lips almost hurting from being stretched so wide.

 

 

 

About fifteen minutes later Jensen was done with his own shower and half way in a pair of jeans that looked suspiciously like Dean’s when Jared walked in his room, a serious expression on his face. Jensen continued to put on his clothes before it hit him – Jared and serious?

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, eyes searching for any sign of serious distress in the younger man’s face.

 

Jared just shrugged as he watched his friend put on some green shirt and then approach him slowly.

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Ah, come on.” Jensen smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. Jared noted the way his eyes sparkled as he added. “You have my full attention now.”

 

Not being able to help it, Jared smiled at that before letting out a little huff. He didn’t want to make a big deal of this. It wasn’t supposed to feel like a big deal either but for some reason it did. ‘Must be the girl in me’ Jared figured before he decided to speak up. He wouldn’t let Jen wait for him too long since they had just enough time to talk some before they had to leave for set.

 

“I was… wondering about what you and I are. Or… what we could be. You know?” He managed to let out the words whilst feeling like the biggest fool in the world as Jensen stared at him. Those gorgeous green eyes narrowed for a second before the older man sighed.

“I knew this was coming.”

 

“You did?” Jared watched as Jensen took a step back and started walking around the room. He obviously didn’t feel comfortable with this topic and Jared couldn’t blame him. Any time Sandy had asked him where ‘it’ had been going he’d felt like blowing his brains out. But… this was different. It was Jensen. He and Jensen… it was different.

 

“Hell yeah I did. You’ve been putting ‘forever’ and ‘serious’ in your sentences a lot more often recently.” Jensen smiled a little before his expression softened upon seeing Jared so not at ease. “Jared… do you want us to be in a relationship or something?” He asked, the question sounding strange even to him.

 

Jared shook his head, shrugged his shoulders then nodded- all in a matter of seconds. Then he let out an exasperated sound. “I don’t know.”

 

“Then what is it?” Jensen came closer to him again, watching him carefully.

 

“I…” He couldn’t choose the right words for a moment. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

 

They’re both silent the next couple of minutes, Jared looking everywhere but at Jensen and Jensen himself shifting from one foot to the other. Finally he spoke up.

 

“You know what, Jay? I’ve thought about this before but I didn’t want to talk to you about it because to be honest, it sounds a little cynical.”

Jared finally looked at him, his blue-green eyes a shade darker from the worry that this conversation wasn’t going well. “No, tell me.” He insisted, wanting to hear what Jensen had to say about this.

 

“Well…” The older man’s lips drew together in a cute pout before he spoke. “Relationships don’t last long enough.”

 

He stopped at that, probably expecting Jared to comment on it or scoff. Jared did neither but instead looked at Jensen before he got the hint and continued.

 

“Jay, this is the way for us to be together. This,” Jensen made a gesture with his hand, first touching Jared’s chest and then his own “what we have, it can last forever.”

 

He watched Jared carefully as the younger man took in his words and gave an unsure nod.

 

“I don’t want us to drift apart.” He said softly, giving Jensen a look that combined desperation and fear.

 

Jensen took the opportunity to fist the front of Jared’s shirt and pull him closer as gently as he could. “I don’t want to either!” he exclaimed, eyes bright and sparkling, set firmly on Jared. “That’s exactly what I’m saying! This is the best we can have.” Jensen smiled reassuringly and reached for the younger man, drawing him in a kiss.

 

When they broke apart Jared looked a little dazed, not entirely convinced but better. Jensen smiled again. “I say let’s not ruin this by trying to make it any better. It can’t be any better.”

 

Jared gave him a look, the corners of his lips curling just slightly.

 

“Are we like fuck buddies?”

 

The older man almost laughs at that. “No man, you’re my best friend. This is much more.”

 

“Friends with benefits then?” Jared made a face at his own words, hoping sincerely that wasn’t what they were.

 

“No Jay.” Jensen’s voice was soft but serious. He looked at Jared, gaze piercing and meaningful. “It’s you and me. We don’t fit a stereotype or a definition. And it works. That’s why we made it this far and we’re still so close.”

 

Jared stared silently before submitting to the urge to lean down and kiss the other man. Jensen responded by winding his strong arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Their bodies melted together as they kissed for a while, both putting the best of themselves into it as always.

 

Minutes later they broke apart, smiling.

 

“Let’s go fight monsters.” Jensen winked, heading out of the room. 

 

Jared chuckled softly, letting the warm feeling inside his chest spread through his entire system. Jensen was right. This was as good as it got. And they had it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
